Amiss
by ju1i3Oh
Summary: "S-Sasuke…-kun?" she gasped at the raw intensity of his stare. "Fuck—Sakura you have no idea…how hard it was to restrain myself from touching you right now." SasuSaku. AU.
1. Retraceable, if only you were

**Hi, there just wanted to say-I am sort of back? I've been wanting to write this thing for a while now and I have a very cool beta-reader/accomplice/partner/buddy/co-writer whichever sounds best to you. And well she's been the greatest: (little sasuke kun)! Please praise her for this** **work **(_check out her profile!_)** as well because without her help & guidance none of this would be-well updated and such...ANYWAYS please read and review if you'd like & enjoy! Bye-bye! **

**Disclaimer: Total don't own. Ever.**

* * *

Amiss

Chapter 1: R. etraceable , if only you were

**…**

**…**

**…**

"_Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Hn?"_

"…_you?"_

"_What?"_

"_Can I trace you, Sasuke-kun?"_

"…"

"_Sasuke-kun?"_

**...**

**…**

**…**

It was November.

She whistled idly, smiling at a group of dogs running ahead and dragging their caretaker along. _Poor man…_ she shook her head, pink locks gliding along her chin lazily. Just a few meters from where she stood, a huge building rose sky high but that wasn't what had caught her attention.

It had been the huge screen. Correction the commercial that had played just moments ago about some new cologne, but then again she didn't care about that either…just the handsome man posing with the product, her boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke. Her vision blurred and the small smile had submerged.

_"Sakura, I'm sorry we need to hurry and schedule a date as soon as possible or-"_

_ "Tsunade-sama," she smiled tenderly at the older woman "I'll make sure to call you."_

_ "Sakura this is serious you can't!-" _

_ She glanced back at her doctor and teacher "I have to talk to Sasuke-kun first…" it was then that Tsunade had noticed the young woman's trembling hands._

_ The older woman resigned but chose to send the rosette a hard gaze"…just make sure you call me, Sakura."_

Sakura sighed tiredly. What was she going to tell Sasuke? _Oh, hi Sasuke-kun no big deal but it seems like I have this retinal detachment issue—nothing serious just going blind!_ She mentally slapped herself, there was no way she could say it so casually and Sasuke would probably kill her right after her doctor. Ah, yes her boyfriend was just a _tad bit_ overprotective and—

Her eyes snapped towards her vibrating cellphone and her smile was back in place.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun!"

_"Sakura." _

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

_"When are you going to get in?"_

At this she quickly whirled around searching, searching for that all familiar black muscle car and there it was… "Oh!"

_"Idiot."_

She glared at the raven haired young man lightly smirking at her glaring visage as she got inside the vehicle. She was determined to ignore his arrogant person, but it didn't last. It never did when it came to him. Swiftly he had dragged her in for a brief chaste kiss while she fumbled with the belt buckle.

And he pulled away leaving her breathless.

"The park?"

His question suddenly brought her back. She didn't want to think about her problems not now when they were together.

Sakura stared out the window as he drove. It was hard trying to think of a way, any simple way to say what she needed to say "Oh, just wanted to go for a run to clear my mind off of things."

"Hn?" Sasuke rose a dark brow. He knew something was wrong with her.

And he made sure to watch her closely from the corner of his eye.

Her pale hands clenched and unclenched for several seconds until finally she chose to stare at him. At his lean and strong build, from his dark ebony locks to those dark eyes of his that mesmerized, to his strong arms and callous hands—

"…I-I want to have sex."

She knew her face was inflamed with embarrassment.

…

…

The car stopped so abruptly she was afraid she'd come flying out the window if her seatbelt wasn't on. And slowly, oh so slowly she faced her completely baffled boyfriend…well if you could call him that—Uchihas in general were experts with their emotions at least…that's what her boyfriend had told her.

"Sakura what the hell-"

The pinkett mentally winced, of course he'd think she was nuts. She was the only reason as to why they weren't jumping each other like horny rabbits in the first place, she was always nervous and dare she say it, scared. Sakura knew it was childish and most of all idiotic, but she wasn't ready…and Sasuke understood that and never did anything that she didn't want to. He'd been very patient for the two years they've been together.

And it hurt to think that he didn't want her anymore. She quickly shook her head dismissing those unwanted thoughts. _No, no, no!_ It was her stupid, crazy idea…or maybe she was feeling too overwhelmed with what Tsunade-sama had told her and just maybe she wanted to be able to see everything that made up Uchiha Sasuke before she decided on the operation. Learn what spots he was ticklish in and where he was the most sensitive at and see lovely expressions on his handsome face… one last time

"I-I'm sorry—If you don't want to with m-me…" she bit her lip trying her hardest to blink away any possible tears. And she hoped Sasuke didn't hear the pain echoing in her voice as she spoke. She didn't want him seeing her this way; quickly she faced away, pulling her body way from his presence as if suddenly it was impossible to be in such close proximity to him. She wanted to act like she was composed and none of these dark thoughts had affected her, when in reality, she was so confused and conflicted with the impending decision that it was all she ever thought about.

"Sakura. Sakura look at me." Sasuke said calmly, trying to reach out to her obvious withdrawal.

She huddled into herself facing away and trying her hardest to ignore that faint stabbing in her chest. Trying to ignore the loud honking from the cars behind them. Why couldn't Sasuke see they were disrupting traffic?!

Her emerald eyes widened as she was wrenched from her seat. How the seat belt was ripped off she had no clue—but now she straddled him on the driver's seat. Oh…and the way he was staring at her with those onyx eyes that now held a dark gleam to them-

"Sas-!"

She involuntarily whimpered as he invaded her mouth with such unrestrained force—with such a forceful passion that it hurt. She tried pulling away if only to steal some much needed oxygen but he kept attacking her not wanting to let her escape. His tongue slipping in and invading her tantalizing mouth. Inhaling her intoxicating perfume, how she always managed to smell so good at all times was beyond him.

"Mmmhph!" her tiny fists grasped onto his broad shoulders, as if for just a moment, she was lost in this bittersweet kiss. As her mouth parted from his, her eyes clouded with lust, looking straight into his gorgeous black eyes, it's like she could taste his desire, he need, his want. She wanted to go back and kiss him and never have to worry about anything, - how easy that would have been. But in an instant, her eyes changed from that of longing to sadness and she pulled away from him, still sitting on him, and stared past his shoulder, she cleared her throat, as if to remind herself to vanquish her desire and not fall apart in his arms crying and spilling everything.

Sasuke, watched her, carefully trying to piece together what was happening. Sakura definitely was acting off; he grabbed her wrist, in case she decided to flee. He needed to know what was going on. And he knew Sakura hated that sometimes, Sasuke was too wise for his own good.

"…"

"…"

He felt her flinch as he lifted her chin but he couldn't control himself anymore, he had to see those eyes of hers. A sort of smugness swept through him at the sight of those rose colored swollen-kissed lips of hers. And slowly, Sasuke swore it felt like eternity, his eyes met hers. He wanted to rid her of this emotion, but his brain was elsewhere with her hasty shifting as means to get away from his person. His hands automatically gripped her hips halting her movements.

"S-Sasuke…-kun?" she gasped at the raw intensity of his stare.

"Fuck—Sakura you have no idea…how hard it was to restrain myself from touching you right now." as he let go of her, to rake his hand through his hair in frustration, his other hand resting on the seat, holding on tightly as a reminder to be in control.

_I do. And I'm sorry…very sorry._

Slowly with trembling hands she cupped his face, hesitating for a second before mending her bruised lips with his. "Sorry…" she kissed him more "So sorry" she said, as she parted from his lips, "Sasuke-kun."

He took hold of her small hands. They were trembling and he felt guilty, he never wanted to make her feel this way. His dark eyes stared up at her "Sakura," she was so innocent, witty and illogical, sophisticated (at times) and unsophisticated, fragile and strong all at the same time. She was a contradiction. She was **his** contradiction. "We don't have to..." he said quietly, before regaining his strong, reassuring voice, " I'll wait for you and you know that." he said while looking directly at her.

"I-I…I know but..."she looked down, knowing time was ticking, "I don't want to wait anymore, Sasuke."

Sasuke stared at her, into those emerald orbs of hers to see if maybe she was just doing this for his sake. As he kissed her knuckles slowly and sensually, he noticed that enduring emotion in her eyes, her beautiful eyes. He was seeing everything she wanted him to see…she loved him. He held in a shudder.

This beautiful girl in front of him was more than he could ask for. He wasn't very religious, or in tuned with his emotions but he silently thanked whoever was out there because without her, his dark eyes glanced at her darkened emerald pools…no he couldn't even think about it. But he knew, Sasuke knew he'd been a bastered for a long while. He's never said those three words to her, while she's been saying it every time she got the chance to see him. He felt like a complete asshole. And yet, Sakura never once held it up against him, and that made him feel worse. She understood him, that he didn't need to say I love you all the time...or at all. But he couldn't help but feel slightly guilty that in a sense, he had never done anything just for her. But he couldn't bring himself to say those words, not yet...call him old fashion, but it was meant to be spoken at a certain time, those words were meant for something greater. But, he couldn't stand to see her like this; he couldn't look into those eyes anymore. He wanted to see her smile; he wanted to look into her emerald eyes and not see a touch of sadness. He wanted her...

With a feather-light touch, his fingers slipped some pink stands behind her ear. Maybe today he wouldn't be such an ass…for her. And he inclined his head towards her, as he nuzzled his head against the nape of her neck, a smirk playing on his lips with anticipation of how she would respond, and then he began whispering oh-so-softly into her ear.

…

…

…

"I love you." her eyes widen...

…

…

…

And it was then that their world suddenly went black. A very dark pitch black.

…

…

…

* * *

An exasperated sigh escaped Itachi's lips.

_"Please leave a message after the beep…"_

A hand came up to knead his throbbing temple. How many times had he gotten the damn voice mail again? Itachi proceeded to leave yet again another message.

"Little brother I'd advise you to be here on time," he could hear his mother's humming from the kitchen "mother will not be pleased if you don't make it to Thanksgiving dinner. _Especially,_ when father and mother are anxiously waiting to meet Sakura."

"And Sasuke—" his words suddenly cut-off when his time was up. Itachi bit out a curse and pocketed his cell before heading towards the kitchen. He hoped Sasuke would make it in time because he wouldn't want to deal with an upset Uchiha matriarch. And definitely not their mother.

"Itachi~~"

"Coming mother," he unconsciously thrusted his phone into his pocket, hoping his M.I.A. of a brother would return his calls.

* * *

…

…

"SOMEONE CALL 911!"

"WE NEED AN AMBULANCE OVER HERE!"

…

…

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

…

_Sasuke-kun…_

…

…

_Her slim arm came up to block out the sun's rays. What time was it? How long ago had the group left her? Her emerald eyes scanned the forest-like area—there was nothing but trees. Maybe she'd head back to the small lodge where they were staying during the duration of their school trip. She made to turn back around only to notice she didn't even remember what way she had come from. Sakura wanted to cry._

_She remembered Karin and Ami telling her the night before that Kakashi-sensei had wanted everyone there an hour late since he didn't like to wake up early. It was believable especially since it was Kaka-sensei…Sakura silently cursed. Those two didn't like her. Actually she wouldn't have been surprised if her whole class didn't like her!_

_ She was after all a year younger than everyone else in her senior class. A bookworm who skipped a grade. Sakura clenched her fist, but they didn't understand. None of them did._

_ After wallowing in self-pity for a few seconds she determinedly puffed her cheeks out and continued on her way. Maybe if she headed towards any general direction she'd pump into someone—anyone familiar._

_ "Ne, Teme don't be an ass! You know it wasn't my fault!"_

_ Sakura's ears perked._

_ "Shut up. Dobe."_

_ And there just a few feet away from her were her saviors. She'd recognize those uniforms anywhere…especially those two arguing. Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. The class clown and the ice cold prince. Of course, she was hardly popular and didn't have any friends, but maybe…just maybe they'd help her._

_ "N-Naruto-san! Sasuke-san!"_

…

_ Sasuke glared at the girl that stumbled and hit the ground. He watched in irritation as the blonde idiot rushed over to help her up. His dark eyes narrowed. Who the hell had pink hair?_

_ "Oi Teme over here!"_

_ His look darkened as he approached them slowly. If this girl turned out to be one of his fan girls, he'd kill the dobe. Naruto quickly motioned him over beaming at the girl who looked out of place._

_ "Teme this is Sakura-chan from our class, remember?"_

_ "No." he rolled his eyes at Naruto's offended tone. Hn, it wasn't his fault if the girl started crying her eyes out. He didn't know her and he wasn't interested in knowing annoying females. He already had enough of that to go around. _

_ "Teme you bastered apol-"_

_ "Ah, actually it's ok Naruto-san! Sasuke-san isn't being mean or anything just honest" she lifted her face and stared up at the silent raven haired teen with a smile on her face "thank you."_

_ Sasuke stared rather indifferently as the girl and Naruto quickly conversed, the blonde pleading while the short girl politely declined. His eyes narrowed as she half bowed when the dobe handed her an extra map. His eyebrows twitched when she smiled at them again. Tch, she was annoying._

_ "Bye-bye Sakura-chan! Be careful!"_

_ It was when Naruto turned around with those frowning blue eyes of his that he definitely found her annoying. Very annoying._

…

_ "Hmmm…should be around here somewhere—OOF!"_

_ Sakura cursed lightly as she made to stand making sure to glare at a tree's limb that so conveniently made her trip again! How many times was it now? Five—seven since she's fell on her bottom. She bit her lip at the sudden strain in her ankle. Great…she twisted her ankle._

_ Tears gathered at the corner of her eyes, but she didn't dare let them fall. No, she wasn't going to give up! Looking at her wrist watch, she only had three hours before lunch break where the teachers checked roll and took count. Sakura determinedly inhaled as she took a step…_

_ "Sakura-chan there you are! We were looking—Eh? Sakura-chan you ok?"_

_ She stomped her foot on the ground and she swore electricity had passed through her. But she muffled her whimper and turned around to face a worried looking Naruto and a ticked off Sasuke. The latter in which ended up noticing her bruised ankle and begrudgingly wrapped her foot and the blonde had started setting up camp._

_ They never made it back that day until the next morning where they were found by a very pissed off Kakashi-sensei. That was when everything started. Him and her. Of them and it made her life much brighter._

…

…

She placed the worn pencil down and closed her already-worn out journal from years ago settling it on her lap. Her small hand reached out and held a callous one. His hand was cold. Sakura's grip tightened.

He wasn't supposed to be here. He was supposed to be out there working to take his father's place as the head of his family's special law enforcement agency. Getting signed to model advertisements and such because his mother thought he needed to leave his options open for other experiences (he scowls at this every time and she can't help but think he's adorable).

Three weeks had passed and Sasuke hadn't woken up. And she hadn't left his side when she was able to move out of her own bed. The door creaked open and Sakura knew who it was without turning around.

"Sakura we can't put this off any longer."

"…" she didn't want to.

"I've already set the surgery up for later on tonight."

"…I can't."

"Yes, you can Sakura. After this you won't risk losing your eyesight. You'll be able to see."

Her eyes were glued to his serene face.

_Wake up Sasuke-kun._

_WAKE UP_

_for me..._

She knew what Tsunade-sama was saying was true, her vision was getting worse. But she couldn't leave him. Not after the accident…she felt guilty and responsible. Maybe if she'd just waited until they got to his apartment. Or maybe if she'd just right out said it…

"It wasn't your fault Sakura."

Her shoulders trembled, but she wouldn't let her tears fall. Never. She had vowed a long time ago. "Y-You weren't there Tsunade-sama."

She heard the blonde doctor sigh tiredly "there were witnesses Sakura, Sasuke he made sure the emergency lights were on and even parked towards the side to make room for the other cars to go by. It was just the stupid idiot who didn't see you guys that somehow rammed-"

She covered her ears and shut her eyes. It hurt seeing him this way—so un-Sasuke like. No lazy smirks, half-hearted glares, small smiles meant for her-

Sakura looked up into her teacher's gentle eyes, "He's going to be fine Sakura."

With a shaky breath she mumbled a quite 'ok'. She trusted Tsunade and her staff with her life. She was Tsunade's student for a reason, she wanted to be just like her, strong and dignified so she should just hurry and get it over and done with—it was better.

…but she had to do something first. Something she should've done a long time ago.

…

…

"Hello?"

"…"

"YO?"

"…"

"OI! If this is someone calling to pull some kind of prank I'll-!"

"Naruto."

"Sakura-chan?! Sakura-chan I missed you so much I can't wait—Oh, right, right sorry Hina-chan" she could hear her best friend's girlfriend's soft voice in the background. She felt guilty interrupting their Holiday together "Sakura-chaaaaan? Earth to S-a-k-u-r-a-c-h-a-n?!"

Her grip unconsciously tightened "Yeah?"

"Itachi-teme called a week ago or two to see if you…"

Sakura's chest tightened to the point where it got hard to breath. How could she forget to mention it or call his family? They needed to know.

"…"

"Sakura-chan?"

"…"

"Sakura what's wrong?" his voice was serious and concerned; he was only ever like that when he didn't use any honorific.

"Naruto…I-I…I'm sorry…we…"

* * *

Sakura shivered involuntarily as she stared up at the bright light directed at her eyes. This was it. And she was scared.

"Alright Sakura let's begin."

Her pale hands gripped her hospital gown. It would only take an hour more or less and she'd be by Sasuke's side no matter what even if she had to wear bandages around her eyes.

She would be there.

_…wait for me Sasuke-kun._

* * *

His dark eyes stared up at the white ceiling; the stench of cleaning chemicals permeated the darkened room. A pale hand flexed long callous fingers as they glided through the white bed sheets.

Sasuke winced at the irritating headache he received in trying to sit up. He scanned the room wondering why the hell he was in the hospital. His dark eyes turned towards the opening door and he squinted from the harsh lights coming from the opened entry.

"Sasuke-san I see your awake," the nurse smiled at the silent young man as she gathered his clip board "ah, Sakura-san is going to be so happy when she finds out your up and healthy!"

_…Sakura…?_

Sasuke clenched his head with his hand, his head hurt, it was throbbing so hard, his vision was clouding; he couldn't see straight, he winced in pain. A wave of nausea overcame him and instantly he began throwing up.

"Sasuke-san, take it easy" the nurse quickly ran to his side, relaxing him down on the bed, when his breathing was back to normal, and the nausea had subsided. He realized that the pain was elsewhere, suddenly he had a feeling that something was taken away from him. Something very important and he couldn't place it. What was missing...?

"Where am I?"

…

…

…

"_Sakura."_

"_Hmm?"_

_Tracing. Humming. Tracing. Tracing._

"_This isn't going to work."_

"_Why do you say-" rip. "-NOOO!"_

"…"

_Pout. Sniffle. Pout._

"_Sakura."_

_Sniffle. Weep._

"_Get over it. You have me."_

"…"

"…"

"_Sasuke-kun."_

"_Hn?"_

"_I love you."_

"…_Hn."_

…

…

…

* * *

**Until next time! :3**


	2. Erase, it's always easier to

**Good day people! :) I know an update-gasp- well please enjoy it! Reviews & comments will be appreciated! To all those that reviewed, I dedicate this chapter to you guys & my awesome Beta-reader** (_little sasuke kun_) **because w/o her I would be a mess and none of my confidence in updating would be possible! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own...**

* * *

Chapter 2: Erase, it's always easier to

…

…

…

_She glanced at his profile for a second before_

_ staring at the sky again.__"This is weird…"_

_She feels his confused stare. _

_A soft smile "…because you're still here."_

…

…

_His callous hand reaches out and grasps hers "Ah."_

_And she squeezed his hand in return._

…

…

…

Shikamaru to say the least had a troublesome headache working its way up to a huge migraine. His eyelids felt heavy from lack of sleep. Three weeks had passed since Sasuke's mysterious absence from work (excluding his holiday break), but Naruto had contacted him a few days ago and let him know what had happened.

His dark eyes scanned the documentation sitting on top of his desk for a moment before a scowl settled in—something about the reports concerning the accident didn't add up. Sasuke had done everything properly from preventing an accident so how in the hell did someone just crash into them and leaves the scene? There were clearly other witness that said everything happened too fast that they only caught sight of the blank license plate of the old Ford truck driving off. Shikamaru rubbed his throbbing temple. _What a drag…_

Just thinking of all the street footage he'd have to go through gave his fingers a familiar itch for his pack of cigarettes.

A defeated sigh escaped his lips as he slumped further into his seat. _No smoking in the office…_because Sasuke had said he'd fire his ass out of Anbu but of course Shikamaru knew the Uchiha was bluffing even with his annoyed glares—but then again pinky comes in and gets into her doctor-mode and badgers the hell out of him for smoking. He shifts in his seat for a moment and silently hopes those two are ok.

His train of thought is cut short by his cell ringing…

"Yo, Choji."

Shikamaru quietly gathers his papers before placing them into a folder "yeah, yeah I know I'll meet you there in ten."

He starts heading out with paper work in hand and he can't help the small smile that sneaks up in his wake. He was meeting up with an old friend who somehow managed to find his special person before he did. _And what a lucky girl she is for having you, Choji…_

* * *

"_Sakura—something's wrong with Sasuke."_

"…"

_"He woke up, but it seems he has temporary amnesia. I wouldn't be able to tell when exactly he'll recover his memory. He seems to remember everything but…you." Tsunade's heart broke seeing her student sitting stiffly on her bed._

_ "…why? H-how?" she managed to croak out._

_ "I'm not sure, but given the situation you guys were in—I believe that maybe since you were that last one he saw and spoke to…everything and anything concerning you might have been wiped out temporarily."_

_ "…" her pale legs shifted towards the side._

_ "It's a special case. Nothing I have ever encountered that's why we have to tread through this carefully—Sakura what are you doing?"_

_ "I have to go and be there with him…" she blindly searched for the door._

That had been two days ago. Two days that seemed too long ago. Sakura's emerald eyes stared up at the familiar two-story house and white picket fence. How long has it been since she's been home? How long has it been since she's seen her parents? Was her father still taking his medication? Was her mother still angry? The corner of her mouth lifted into a small smile, her mother Mebuki was a very stubborn woman and oh-so-very hard to please.

_"What's happening to your perfect grades, Sakura? Why are you leaving the house without permission—!"_

_ "Perfect grades—I have better than average grades Mom! And I've been asking dad for permission to hang out with my friends."_

_ "Those two are not your friends, Sakura; look at what they've done! You've never talked back to me and now your grades are dropping!"_

_ "…I'm tired of being caged in and having nothing but studying drilled in my head. I want to have friends and go have fun—father even agrees he wants me to have fun and enjoy myself! He wants me happy, do you?"_

Sakura buried her face into her warm scarf as a cold wind rolled by. It was December…and her heart ached to the point where she didn't know where to go, but then her aching feet had brought her here. Naruto had been a sweet heart and tried to comfort her, but at the same time it felt suffocating. She wanted to be left alone for a little while—just a little while to grief over something that was taken away and locked up far far away.

The door opened and familiar green eyes stared back at her. It was as if her own mother had known she'd eventually come along and Sakura suddenly started towards the opened door.

…

…

"_You know why you three are here, right?"_

_ "…"_

_ "…"_

_ "…"silence followed by a loud stomach grumble._

_ Kakashi glared at the three students sitting in detention disapprovingly. And Sakura could feel the guilt increasing by the minute. She glanced from the corner of her eye at an indifferent Sasuke and a miffed Naruto and stared back down at her desk._

_ They had just arrived early Monday morning from the weekend trip when Kaka-sensei had called each of them up first thing in class claiming they had detention afterschool. And well during school, things weren't looking too good for Sakura._

_ It had started during gym. Sakura winced at the throbbing pain in her back; she glanced up at the group of girls surrounding her. Karin had stepped forward and took hold of her shirt "Don't get too comfy around Sasuke-kun! Got it?"_

_ And well unfortunately all throughout the day fan girls would be sending glares and notes threatening her with a bunch a baloney she didn't care about. Sakura knew it was only by chance that she met Sasuke and Naruto during the trip and they had helped her…but it was fun—fun hanging out with them. Just the three of them. A small whimper slipped past her lips as she reclined onto her seat._

_ "Sakura-chan?" _

_ She ignored the stares she was receiving from the occupants in the room. She bravely stood up and headed towards Kaka-sensei's desk._

…

…

_ Her emerald eyes glanced around the empty hallways as she made her way towards the exit. Just listening to her echoing footsteps made it seem lonelier something she had associated a lot with especially in school. She noticed the darkening sky and she involuntarily shivered as a cool breeze passed by._

_And her eyes widened._

…

…

_ "Hey, why did Sakura-chan do that Teme?"_

_ Sasuke rolled his eyes at his best friend. What the hell did he care? He was just glad he didn't have to sit for two hours in a classroom with Kakashi reading his porn. And no, he wasn't feeling annoyed at the short idiot girl who took the blame for everything and took the punishment for herself. Tch. Whatever._

_ "I don't care."_

_ Naruto let out a horrified gasp "Teme—you unfeeling bastard…"_

_ Naruto watched as his best friend suddenly stood by the school's entrance. A cheesy grin filled his face. He couldn't believe his eyes; the Teme was going to wait for someone?! Naruto suddenly had the urge to tease his friend. Who knew maybe this was something good, because he knew Sasuke needed someone special by his side._

_ "Teme, I thought you were leaving?"_

_ "Hn."_

_ "Teme~~"_

_ "Shut up. Idiot."_

…

…

_ Sasuke's eyebrow twitched and he glared at the frozen girl "Are you just going to stand there like an idiot?"_

_ "Oi, Teme you don't have to be so rude about it! Sakura-chan's just surprised we waited for her, right Sakura-chan?" she slowly nodded towards their direction as she slowly made her way down the steps._

_ "…?"_

_ Her emerald eyes looked at the outstretched hand in front of her confusedly and then blinked up at the indifferent owner of that pale limb._

_ "Your bag."_

_ She opened her mouth to protest, but before she could say anything, her bag was taken from her "your backs hurting. Naruto lets go." The blonde smiled brightly following behind his best friend. Sakura stared as if in a trance as a small smile slowly graced her features. And she quickly began walking trying to catch up with their long strides._

_ Her eyes roamed over their strong backs and stopped at Sasuke's…she noticed something warm begin to blossom inside her chest as she looked at him. She worried; she might be getting a fever._

_ "Thank you."_

_Sasuke…_

* * *

He stalked through the corridors making a few turns before he reached his office. Along the way he had been greeted stiffly by his employees and colleagues as if they weren't expecting his arrival to be so soon. Tch, he didn't care if they heard about the accident. Sasuke took notice of the stacked folders piled up on his desk, cases of which he needed to look at and assign.

Sasuke skimmed the first folder _…Hyuuga and Lee would be needed….the dobe_ his dark eyes glared at the paper in front of him. He didn't want to think about it—no he needed to busy himself with important cases instead of irrelevant issues he had with Naruto, Itachi…and that woman…

He had woken up to quiet murmuring.

"Sasuke…I'm sorry. So sorry…."

He blinked once. Twice.

"I-I want…to see you so much—but Tsunade-sama said to wait…"

He noticed the slight pressure on his left hand and quickly managed to disentangle his hand from hers.

"S-Sasuke-kun? Tsunade-sama said you'd be feeling a bit abnormal when-"her voice trembled and he had a weird feeling in his chest.

"Who are you?" he stared at her for a moment. The bandages surrounding her eyes had caught his attention, but also the sudden stiffening of her posture. He took a closer look at her and noticed her fair skin and strange hair color. His dark eyes then roamed over the white walls and stayed on his IV stand "Do I know you?"

"Y-Yes…we've known each other for a while now, Sasuke-kun" he flinched at the familiarity she had said him name in—it was too tender, it was said with so much sentiment that it annoyed him. The sudden churn of his stomach annoyed him and he disliked her for it.

"Don't call me that."

The warmth even though it was different it made him remember…

_"Sasuke-kun~~"_

_ He made a side glance at the girl with long blonde hair; he noticed the blush coating her cheeks as he interlaced their hands._

…

…

_ It was raining. _

_ "I-I…I'm sorry Sasuke-kun." He watched as she ran away. He ignored Itachi who was standing a few feet from him also soaked to the bone. He ignored him because he didn't want to be angry at him yet. No, not yet. He wanted to be heartbroken…because Ino had left him. She had deceived him…for his elder brother._

A sudden rush of anger filled his veins of course it had been years ago since that had happened, but he didn't dare make the same mistake. He wouldn't trust any of those damn women. His relationship with his brother had never been the same since then. His dark eyes followed hesitant movement of her pale hand inching closer towards his.

"Don't touch me." He warned.

Crack…

Her pale hand was clenched towards her chest. And Sasuke looked on cautiously at the young woman who seemed so fragile and torn. He scoffed; this woman was probably here to get his damn attention. He couldn't give a rat's ass about where she came from or who she was, for all he knew she could be a wondering patient going into people's rooms and pestering them. He made a move to stand only for her to interfere.

"Sasuke you can't-!" she winced as he slapped her hand away.

"Don't get in my way."

"P-Please wait until Tsunade-sama comes to check on you!"

He continued to ignore her pleas. There was a sudden tug in his chest; he started towards the door when she was suddenly in front of him. How she was able to pin point where he was with those bandages around her head, he didn't know, but what he did know was that she annoyed the hell out of him especially at this moment. Who the hell did she think she was prying into his business? "Leave."

It was a simple command, but she couldn't do it.

"I…I can't." her voice shook a bit as she clenched her fists into her hospital gown.

His dark eyes glared down at her "Who are you."

Sasuke heard her exhale shakily as if something heavy was weighing her down "Haruno…Haruno Sakura, your girlfriend."

"Bullshit."

Crack…

"I don't have a girlfriend."

This girl must be delusional because he had no intentions of having a girlfriend any time soon. He was about to tell her off when the door opened and an out of breath Naruto had appeared beside a genuinely worried Itachi. What the fuck was going on?!

"Teme you're ok!" he plainly ignored his best friend as he stood glaring at his brother.

"What the fuck are **you** doing here?"

Itachi rose an elegant eyebrow "I came to see how Sakura-san and you were doing. Am I not allowed to worry for my little brother?"

His fists clenched painfully as he glanced at the girl in Naruto's arms. Why did they know her? Was she associated with Itachi? Somehow that last thought made his blood boil—was it disgust? A cruel smirk graced his features "Worried?" he managed a scornful chuckle "Or is it that you've heard that your wench and I have been in a car accident? And as to why we were together…I don't recall but it must have been a good fuck—"

Sasuke's face was brusquely turned from Naruto's punch "Teme what the fuck are you saying?!" his dark face hid his angry blazing fury and he shook Naruto's hold off of him "Sakura-chan's not like that and you know that she's nothing like In-"

Naruto abruptly stopped at the look Sasuke gave him. Had he not mentioned his past to Sakura-chan? But he could've sworn Teme and Itachi-teme's relationship was doing better because of Sakura-chan…his cerulean eyes glanced back at the pale girl standing there so alone and fragile.

His attention was directed towards his best friend's figure walking off.

"Teme where the hell are you going?!" he glared at the obnoxious blonde. Tch. "Fuck off, idiot." And he walked out leaving his best friend, his brother and that seemingly-familiar woman behind. His eyes narrowed maybe she was another fucking fan girl that spit shit out just to get his attention.

Sasuke raked a hand through his raven hair; a frustrated growl escaped his lips as he pressed the call button from his office phone.

_"Uchiha-sama?"_

"Get me Hyuuga, Kiba and Lee in here right away."

_"Yes, sir."_

Sasuke proceeded into throwing himself into work because it helped to forget the painfully throbbing in his chest.

* * *

"Did you get it done?" Madara turned his chair over towards the door at the soft knocking on his door.

"Yes. Nice doing business with you." His dark eyes glanced back at his view of the city while he muttered a quiet 'come in'. Everything was going according to plan, from what he had heard from his sources Sasuke had lost his memory of a certain Haruno. So he had taken upon himself to hire someone to eliminate anything and everything inside his nephew's home concerning said girl. He recognized the sound of familiar heels "So, what brings you here today, my dear?"

"Uchiha-sama, I believe you know _whom_ I want."

"Ah," he noticed her reflection from the glass windows her long exotic scarlet hair, the sleek rimmed glass that covered those equally scarlet eyes to that long lean body of hers—one of a model, she was a very desirable woman. And he's had the lovely chance of sharing a bed with her; he had to admit she was very talented in what she did in the bedroom. "I see you're still chasing after my nephew. Hmmm?"

"Hmph! I'm not chasing Uchiha-sama—it's just that he's been a bit distracted is all!" she flipped that long hair of hers over her bare shoulder.

He turned and watched her appreciatively "what if I told you I have this small _distraction_ out of your way? But…you'll be needed in helping me with my nephew?"

Karin's eyes sparkled behind her glasses and slowly, tantalizingly she inched closer towards the older man. She blew softly into his ear "That would be great Uchiha-sama…" and she wrapped her arms around his neck as she straddled him.

* * *

The warm cup of tea she was holding kept the cold from her hands at bay, she should've brought mittens with her. Would that have made her feel a bit better? Sakura found herself staring at an old picture frame resting on the small bookshelf they had in the living room, she could see her twelve-year old self and her beautiful mother and father smiling in the background. How long ago was it that they've last taken a family picture?

"It seemed like a really long time ago, huh?" she turned and noticed her mother's reminiscent smile. Sakura noted the small wrinkles on her mother's face, noted how her short blonde hair was somehow pale in comparison to how it used to be and her father, he was just there resting in his bedroom an old far away memory of what he used to be and she was mad not at him but at herself if only she could stop his suffering—the diabetes was already leaving him blind and deteriorated, what more could her father handle.

"Yeah…"

"Tell me Sakura, why are you here? It's been two years since you've stepped inside this household." Knowing green eyes stared at her daughter's silent figure. Mebuki noticed the small weight loss and familiar dark circles under the young woman's eyes-but what she noticed more than anything at that moment was that Sakura needed her mother the most right now.

"I-Is it ok—if I cried, Mom?"

_"There's no room for crying, Sakura! Especially women like us, we need to be strong and harden ourselves from everything we can't afford to back down, do you understand?"_

Mebuki regretted some of the things she drilled into her daughter. If she had been someone else looking at their lives, they would have called her a psychotic mother of sorts…but she wanted what was best for her child no matter what and at trying to achieve that greatness Mebuki had gone overboard on many things. She gently held her daughter's trembling hands and smiled softly "of course you can Sakura."

One by one tears started streaming and her sobs became louder. As much as a stubborn and prideful woman that she was Mebuki couldn't hold back her own tears watching her child cry out her sorrows, hurt her very much.

_Sakura I'm sorry…_

* * *

"So, where's this fiancé you've been talking about lately?" Shikamaru eyed his best friend sitting across from him. His friend was rather big-rounded but not in an overly exaggerated way it somehow fit him and his down-to earth personality, at times Shikamaru worried he was too kind for his own good. But he was proud that Choji had finally opened up his own restaurant and was none to many as an excellent chief.

"Ha? Oh, don't worry about that she'll be here!" Choji smiled abashedly at his long time comrade.

Shikamaru took a sip of his water before offering his friend a smile "I'm happy for you Choji."

Choji paused for second looking as if he'd start crying. Did he forget to mention his best friend was sort of an emotional guy as well? But never the less Shikamaru patted the big fellow in the arm. "Thanks Shikamaru!"

"Ah, Choji there you are~~"

And Shikamaru watched as the petite blonde woman with blue eyes embraced his best friend, he couldn't help but smile at the blush adorning his friend's cheeks. Yep, the big fellow clearly scored a woman he definitely deserved.

"Shikamaru, I would like you to meet Ino my fiancé."

…

…

…

_She stares across the silent grassy field._

…

_And it feels really lonely. _

_She decides that being next to someone is always better._

_Slowly her eyes close._

…

_She opens her eyes and notices two figures beside her._

_And suddenly it feels like home._

…

…

…

* * *

**Until next time! :D**


	3. Catapult, shooting off a

***Sniff* I would like to thank **_Little sasuke kun _**for being the best Beta-reader ever! She's a hardworker and she's just so awesom! And Of course to the lovely readers who support me with your awesome reviews! Please thank** _Little sasuke kun_ **as well! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer. Don't own. :/**

* * *

Chapter 3: Catapult, shooting off a

**…**

**…**

**…**

"_Sakura?"_

_She felt him kneel down beside her._

"_I'm fine—just cramps." _

_She wondered what kind of expression he had on with her answer, but the sudden ache increased before she could face him._

…

_She felt him leave her side._

_And the action itself hurt a bit, but she couldn't blame him this was something he couldn't stop._

…

…

"_It's Sasuke mom…" _

…

_Sakura watched as his ears turned red and an irritated scowl was placed in his features._

_And she knew then and there that she loved him even more._

**…**

**…**

**…**

"Fuck!"

Sasuke sat upright, rigidly throwing his dark satin bed covers to the floor with such force, as he glared at his throbbing erection standing proud beneath his pajama pants. An image of pink hair and emerald eyes invaded his mind and he grumbled out another curse as he felt himself twitch. What the fuck was wrong with him?! He couldn't have dreamt about that woman, about that pale skin of hers that looked so soft and tantalizing, or how the thin hospital gown only accentuated the swell of her breasts perfectly and he would have clearly known if she was cold….

The door to his bathroom was quickly shut with a resounding slam echoing through the silent condo. Sasuke quickly stripped off his remaining clothing article and stepped into the cold shower he had prepared, the ice cold water hitting his back soothed his rage and his excitement into a dull whisper. A week had passed since he was at the hospital; since he had seen her…he slammed a fist into the tiled wall ignoring the stinging vibration of pain that ran up to his fist. Why was he dreaming about her? Why was she always appearing inside his head? Why was she making him act this way? There were just so many unanswered questions.

His dark eyes glanced down at his throbbing erection. Not even ice-cold water could rid him of this. He took ahold of himself, realizing that he just needed to take measure into his own hands and rid himself of this. He hissed out a curse as he started to vigorously relieve himself. Pink hair filled his vision and pale small hands replacing his "Shit!" What the fuck was he doing? A grunt left his lips at the anticipated ecstasy of release. A feeling of disgust filled him at having masturbated to a woman who somehow only seemed to fill him with confusion and aggravation. An agonizing pounding crept along his temples and he cried out, crouching down and pulling at his dark hair. He wanted the pain to go away…the sudden pain he felt whenever he wanted to search through his mind for unanswered questions. Something was missing and he wanted to know what it was. And somehow his brain was screaming at him that it involved the woman he was just jerking off to.

Sasuke slowly stood soaking in cold water for a few more minutes before shutting it off. _"Haruno…Haruno Sakura, your girlfriend."_ A distasteful sneer appeared on his face and suddenly, something hollow started crawling inside of him, coating his heart.

* * *

"Ah, hey Sasuke wait up!"

His dark eyes landed on the brunette running down the hallway to catch up with him. He acknowledged Kiba as he continued his trek, specifically his office. "What is it?" he managed to clip out as he looked over some files for an upcoming mission he was going to partake in. _Hn, I would have to meet with Shikamaru later on and see what he could add on to this..._

"Well I know you're busy and all, but I haven't seen Naruto anywhere. And that punk owes me a match! So have you seen him around?" Kiba arches a brow at his superior's tense posture. Did he say something wrong?

"Oi?"

"Inuzuka," the hairs on Kiba's back stood at the sudden disdain hidden in Sasuke's voice "don't you have a meeting to go to? I'm pretty sure I assigned you a case?"

Kiba started sweating "…yeah I guess I'll go now—bye!"

…

…

Sasuke shook his head at the retreating man and relaxed his stance. The mention of his supposed best friend had him scowling. He hadn't seen Naruto for a whole week as well and he hated to admit it but he missed the loudmouth. And yet at that very instant where the blonde had stepped inside the hospital room and taken sides a deep feeling of betrayal grew in the pit of his stomach. Tch, he didn't need him or anyone for that matter.

Sasuke realized he was standing in front of his door and cursed for immersing himself too much in his thoughts that it made him look like an idiot.

Throwing some last death glares at his colleagues he stepped inside his office and froze for a millisecond too long and rearranged his stoic façade. Hn, speaking of the devil. Sitting in front of his desk was the blonde glaring back at him as he made his way to his seat.

Sasuke placed his folder on top of his desk with a few others already piled waiting for him to assign and distribute. His hands flipped through pending documents awaiting his signature completely ignoring the now irritated blonde. He hoped the idiot got the message.

"Teme what the fuck is your problem!?" Sasuke glowered at the hotheaded blonde who happened to slam his damn fists in the middle of his desk. His dark eyes clashed with angry cerulean ones and he noticed the hidden distress directed at him.

"…stupid…Teme…"Naruto slumped back in his seat, his knuckles white as he clutched the armrest "she's missing you…Sakura-chan."

It seemed as if liquid fire had seeped through his veins and he was suddenly filled with pure unadulterated anger. That woman was brought up again and again and he was getting sick and tired of it. The mention of her name had brought a feeling of arousal and confusion to the pits of his stomach leaving him infuriatingly frustrated. He hated it. He hated her for making him feel these feelings…

"Get out."

Naruto's blue eyes widened, in less than a second he had the raven haired man's collar in his grip "You stupid douche bag open your eyes and go see Sakura-chan before…!" he was roughly pushed back from the raven's person.

_"Naruto, I'm afraid you can't just expect Sasuke take everything in-"_

_ "And why the hell not?!"_

_ "Young man don't interrupt me, or I'll throw you out!" Naruto suddenly felt really intimated by the feisty blonde Doctor, who seemed to have a drinking problem. His azure eyes wearily watched as she sipped on some sake before glancing at the silent young woman sitting on his left and refocusing her attention on him. "This is something I have as of yet to come across which is why we must not be brash!" her hazel eyes narrowed and a sheepish look from Naruto rewarded her "What if you do go up to Sasuke and start telling him everything about Sakura and his life with her as of now and he starts having abnormal reactions? What if his brain suddenly rejects it and permanently erases his memory of her?" _

_ Tsunade sighed working her fingers along her throbbing temple "our only best bet as of now is to hope he slowly starts remembering."_

What could he do to try and help his best friends? It wasn't like they had appointed him to be the one to do it, but that's what friends were for, right? Naruto stared at his best friend's scowling face and his resolve hardened. His hands clenched at his sides, he hated feeling helpless and he'd be damn if something like this ruined the happiness Sasuke had achieved with Sakura by his side.

Naruto mentally grinned, he'd just have to slip in a tad bit of information and hope that scary old lady Tsunade doesn't find out.

"Teme, you stayn' at your place?" He noticed the tense posture the raven-haired man still had, as if he were ready to spring to action if they suddenly decided to get into a brawl.

"…ah" Sasuke's shoulders slowly seemed to ease.

"Well, why the hell haven't you seen them?"

A look of pure irritated confusion filtered over the young Uchiha's face.

"The picture frames you asshole" he really might just pull his hair out "of you and Sakura-.."

The dark look Sasuke had directed at him stopped him mid-sentence.

"So now that annoying woman is a stalker."

Where in Kami-sama's name did this bastard come up with such nonsense? Naruto eyes narrowed, something wasn't right. He wasn't the brightest in the building filled with Anbu, but he'd been to Sasuke's place plenty of times and every other when he wasn't welcomed and yet he would always see one or two photographs of Sasuke and Sakura together…especially the one from graduation where all three of them came out.

_"Sasuke-kun! Please!"_

_ "Hn."_

_ "Naruto?"_

_ "Teme smile you ass it's a picture!"_

_ "Hn."_

_ "Sasuke-kun…pretty please?"_

_ "Hn."_

_ "I KICK YOUR ASS IF YOU DON'T FUCKING SMILE-YOU!"_

_ "Dobe."_

_ "Teme!"_

_ "Guys?" Sakura was plainly ignored. _

_ "Dead-last."_

_ "Emo-bitch!"_

_ "Naruto? Sasuke-kun?" Her pink brow started twitching and the photographer sweat-dropped._

_ "Fucking-"_

_ "Say cheese!" and within a few seconds both Sasuke and Naruto's left and right cheeks were pulled into murderous half smiles while they glared at each other and at Sakura who was pinching their cheeks as she smiled at the camera._

_ Naruto remembered laughing at Teme's red left cheek while Sakura joined in receiving a death glare from the young Uchiha. But Naruto knew that glare was half-hearted and he could see the small smirk directed at Sakura's hunched over figure as she tried to regain her breath. They had been together that whole year and became the best of friends…and they still were. _

"Don't call her that, Teme. You don't even know what you're saying!" No, he didn't and he needed to. Naruto was worried about Sakura, the blonde hadn't been able to get in contact with her ever since she disappeared from his place and he wouldn't doubt that the old Sasuke would search for her to the ends of the earth and hell because Sakura meant that much and more. But the person he was speaking to, a person that held so much contempt and hate—he was the Sasuke who hadn't known the pink haired woman…and Naruto honestly didn't know if he'd react at all.

"Tch, it's just like you to defend people like her."

"She's nothing like Ino-"

A low growl escaped Sasuke's throat as he swung a well-aimed hook at the irate blonde, with a sickening pop sending Naruto railing backwards. And it was then that fists were exchanged and the sounds of grunts and curses reverberated in Sasuke's office catching a certain Hyuuga's attention.

"Uchiha. Uzumaki." Two pair of eyes glared at the interruption and in response the silent man arched an amused eyebrow "Uchiha-sama requests both your presence."

Sasuke stood followed by the blonde who seemed too quiet for his boisterous personality. And if the situation weren't serious, Neji would have mocked them for looking a bit roughened up, if a split lip and black eye didn't say much. But all three men knew that when Fugaku Uchiha called, it was an important case that needed to be handled by the best.

"Hn."

* * *

The moment he had walked into the room, he felt several eyes zero in on his split lip. And behind him a whispered 'beat the shit out of him' left Naruto's lips as Kiba high-fived the blonde sporting the black eye.

Sasuke ignored every single pair of eye, except for the familiar stern eyes of his father who held an emotion all too well known…disapproval. Anything and everything the man standing before him thought of or felt, he wished to fulfill because he was Fugaku Uchiha's son. The second son that never seemed to get his father's praise and approval…only Itachi had ever gained that praise that he so longed for.

"Now that everyone is accounted for," Fugaku's eyes glanced at Naruto who smiled bashfully and Sasuke who at the moment seemed to brooding "there's been a recent increase in murders those of which have ranged from young women to men." Fugaku gestures towards the wide screen on the wall behind him.

And Sasuke's eyes narrowed. The bodies, several of them looked unharmed but they were very pale in comparison to what they should have been, their clothing were that of the early to late 1950's but what had caught his attention the most were the positions in which the bodies were left. Several of the women were placed in public areas as if the unsub had purposely wanted for them to be in display and the men – Sasuke had a sneaky suspicion that the unsub had something against men – most if not all of them were positioned facedown.

"Were any of them sexually assaulted?"

The group's eyes turned on his question "Hn, our forensic team is currently looking into it and I'm expecting an answer soon" Fugaku glanced at the young Aburame standing in the back.

"Well the psycho definitely has a weird taste in fashion!" Naruto all but pointed out from across Sasuke.

"The unsub was probably influenced or fascinated with the late 1950's-60's" Sasuke nodded absentmindedly at Shikamaru's input.

Fugaku stared at the small group of men and woman (Tenten) with a sense of pride. These were his best Anbu and they gave a hundred percent and more especially Sasuke. He was a proud father, but he was also a very prideful man who didn't know how to properly love his children. And Fugaku regretted that especially with his youngest son sitting before him.

"Shikamaru join Shino and his team of forensics to quicken the process. See if you catch anything that will help us with his M.O." Shikamaru nodded and glanced at the silent Aburame in conformation.

"Hyuuga, Lee and Tenten I want you three to head out and dig dirt on the victims. See if there were others missing before any of this started to get out of hand." Lee saluted the elder Uchiha as Tenten and Neji sweat-dropped at their teammate's weird 'youthful' antics.

"Sasuke," said raven haired Uchiha held his father's dark eyes "take Uzumaki and Inuzuka with you to the recent crime scene in Suna."

Just as he made to stand his father called "make sure you call Itachi. He'll be joining you three." Sasuke made no move to reply as he headed out, not waiting for the other two idiots to follow.

Tch.

* * *

Itachi gazed out his window, the view he had from his condo was of an artwork waiting to be painted in orange and red hues. So many things had happened in these past few weeks that the simple luxury of having a silent moment like this, if by chance let him be at ease. But the sudden whirlwind of problems started bombarding his mind in a matter of seconds. How was he supposed to explain to his parents that his little brother had gotten into an accident? How was Sakura-san doing? Was she getting the support she needed? His fists clenched by his side, he had an ill feeling about everything. The situation at hand went deeper, Sasuke and Sakura's accident had been on purpose and he didn't doubt Shikamaru's assumption. The boy was very wise for his age.

A wistful smile appeared on his lips, as he remembered the first time he was introduced to Sakura. If anything, he would have thought that Sasuke would never allow them to meet.

_Itachi rose a single dark eyebrow as he stared at the smiling pink haired girl standing in his door way. Was she another fan girl? The idea of closing the door had popped into his mind for a second and in that second she spoke "Hello, my name is Haruno Sakura nice to meet you Itachi-san!"_

_ Weird girl. He made to close the door when her small hands stopped him "Wait please hear me out! I-I know you and Sasuke-kun haven't been talking to each other much but-"_

_ "Who are you?" he glared at the small girl trying to intimidate her. She seemed prone to his glares._

_ She stuck her pale hand out and smiled shyly "I am Sasuke's girlfriend."_

_ He stood still, unsure of what the girl in front of him was saying. Sasuke having a girlfriend? A solemn look passed over his face and it must have been noticed by the peculiar girl waiting for him to grasp her hand in greeting. He didn't think his little brother was ever going to find someone he could fully trust…not after what he had done._

_ His piercing gaze fell on her once more and she scrambled for something in her pockets. A cell phone? _

_ "Here is this proof enough?!"_

_ Itachi's eyes widened for a fraction of a second as he stared at the girl's background. It was a picture of Sasuke and her…of Sasuke embracing her as she smiled brightly. "Look I don't know what issues you have with Sasuke-kun, but I think you guys should talk it out." His gaze focused on her once more._

_ "Why are you doing this?"_

_ "Because Sasuke loves his big brother a lot" Sakura noticed his doubtful expression "I see the way he stares at the family portraits and the ones he has of you two together…he makes up stupid excuses on how his mom is going to get mad for removing such important pictures—but I know he misses his big brother! He misses you Itachi-san! Please go talk to him…" _

_ Itachi placed a callous hand on her pink head "…?" and gently he patted her head in a comforting manner._

_ "Ah." This girl was very special. _

Itachi sighed, raking a hand through his long raven hair. His eyes narrowed at the laptop sitting on top of his desk a few feet away from his bed. He had been looking through some files concerning the company a few hours earlier and the documents regarding the Uchiha inheritance had shown signs of having been tampered with. It was certainly disconcerting seeing that it was only his father the owner of the company, his younger brother and himself who knew how to gain access to their important documents.

…

Itachi's eyes widened a fraction and quickly dialed their family's most trusted lawyer and friend.

He cursed underneath his breath as he received Obito's voicemail and quickly headed out the door.

...

…

He surveyed the one bedroom apartment.

It was empty.

Itachi raked a hand through his dark hair clearly frustrated and irritated at himself for not noticing anything until now. The place had been emptied out as if no one had ever stepped foot in its threshold and this bothered Itachi even more. Why did Obito make the effort of not leaving anything, not even a speck of dust behind? Was he the one leaking information on their accounts? Why? Ever since he was a child, Itachi had known the man. Obito was an Uchiha, one of his many distant uncles that he was very fond of, so why did his uncle suddenly go rogue? Or had it already been devised from the beginning? If so, who was he working for?

He walked towards the small study when his cell suddenly went off.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at the caller ID.

"Sasuke-"

"Meet us in Suna airport." Before he could utter a reply the line went dead. Itachi sighed; he didn't think his little brother would contact him especially after the hospital ordeal. He quickly dialed a familiar number "I need a favor," his dark eyes roamed the apartment; he needed to make sure nothing was left unturned in Obito's apartment.

* * *

Itachi's eyes narrowed at the body being examined before him, a young woman in her early twenties was lying peacefully on a park bench with her hands splayed over her chest. It looked as if she were merely sleeping, but her sickly pale complexion, outdated wardrobe and silently opened mouth scream said anything but.

It had taken him half an hour to meet with Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba at Suna airport, to which his brother seemed to completely ignore his presence. The tension was heavy and rigid as he stood staring at Sasuke. He wanted to say many things, correct his mistakes and take his burdens away but gaining Sasuke's memory…Itachi wasn't so sure he could. The corners of his lips lifted if only a bit, Naruto had ushered them off ignoring the obvious tension surrounding both Uchiha. That young blonde man was a very reliable friend and Itachi was glad Naruto was in Sasuke's life.

And now as he glanced at the two scanning the pale female body, he knew Naruto would be there for his little brother even in the toughest of situations.

"Have you noticed." Itachi waited, glancing from the corner of his eyes at the silent raven-haired man a few feet away from him.

Sasuke glared at Itachi before answering "no blood spilled" it was a sign. Whomever they were dealing with was very precise in their work. He made to stand from his crouched position but his keen eyes caught sight of small holes punctured along the woman's wrists. Taking ahold of the gray limp in his gloved hand, his eyes widened a fraction.

"Oi, Teme what the hell are you doing?!"

Sasuke ignored the blonde and placed his hands under the woman's armpits, slowly lifting her if only a bit to confirm his suspicions. And as soon as he felt the bones shift he placed her back down and dialed Shino.

"What have you found so far?"

"The bones seemed to have been dismantled. Pulled at odd angles by force."

Sasuke stared at the body being hauled off to the morgue. That girl and many others that were victims had a future robbed from them, Sasuke knew he was a cold-hearted bastard sometimes – if not most of the time but he had a conscience. A dark look filled his face for a moment, he liked the thrill of chasing down those fucking trash – call him sadistic – and at the end of each case he like many of the Anbu get the satisfaction of knowing that one less psycho is roaming out in the world.

"I assumed you've noticed the punctures on their wrists."

"Yeah."

"Check around the elbows, ankles and spine." After receiving an affirmative from his colleague, he stalked over to the trio. His assumptions were right and wished he wasn't so right about his conclusions with this one. Sasuke's eyes involuntarily glanced at his silently pondering older brother and his fists clenched. How long ago had he wished to be just like Itachi? How long ago did he make Itachi his idol? Sasuke mentally scoffed…too long ago for him to want to remember his kid fantasies that soon became tarnished.

_"Sasuke what are you doing?"_

_ The six year old's big eyes widened as if he'd just been caught doing something he shouldn't do. Itachi's eyes zeroed in on the book in the smaller boy's stubby hands "I-I…I was trying to learn like…Ita-nii to read."_

_ He waited to see if he'd scold him like their father and send him to his room for being irrational. He wanted to make their father proud like Ita-nii…_

_ Sasuke felt a hand ruffling his unkempt hair and saw his big brother take a seat beside him "Let's see where you are then."_

_ And Sasuke smiled before continuing where he had left off on._

…

…

_ "Father why must you behave like that with Sasuke?"_

_ Sasuke walked past the study, stopping at his name being mentioned. Why were Itachi and Father arguing?_

_ "…"_

_ A frustrated sigh escaped his older brother's lips "Sasuke is older now. Twelve and has proven himself to be eligible to be the next head of the company. Have you not noticed how much he tries to get your approval?" _

_ "I have and I admire his perseverance, but he has not had the same potential I see in you Itachi. I feel like I have to not worry about the future of the company if it's in your capable hands."_

_ Sasuke felt something painful in chest molding and churning until he was left panting. He felt an indescribable inclination to dislike Itachi because Itachi had always had what he always wanted from the start. His father's eyes on him. His father's approval and love. He slowly walked away not catching his brother's comment._

_ "Sasuke is more than you see Father. He will become someone greater than you and I both." _

But that year had not just taught him anger and betrayal, but hatred as well. Hatred that filled his being and consumed him. His brother had stolen the girl he had given his heart to.

Sasuke refocused his gaze "We're heading to Gaara's place."

"Yahoo! I haven't seen Gaara in while! Who knew we'd be working with him in this case together?!" He ignored Naruto's comment, walking away. As far away from a man he didn't trust, a man he hoped to be as far away as possible once the case was solved.

* * *

Sasuke wasn't the most pleasant person after having two full days of not having found any clues as to where the unsub maybe be hiding. Suna and Konoha weren't that much further from each and with both cities having similar victims—Sasuke had a hunch the unsub was traveling back and forth. But for what reason? Why would he need to resort to that extent to kill in both cities? The research they had done in Gaara's place had been resourceful, but they had gained little to no information. They had left with assigning Gaara the task of trying to look into some of Suna's criminal files that might be related to the case. Sasuke was relieved they had someone like Gaara in Suna, the guy had been an Anbu as well but transferred out to join Suna police force.

He gathered his small luggage and started off the plane with the others following behind. His dark eyes narrowed, earlier that day Itachi had left stating he had important people to contact. It sounded like a bunch of bull to him but he didn't care what his brother did or didn't do. Tch, he probably went to see that woman. His teeth gritted as an afterimage of her in a hospital gown, pale, small and so damn alluring—a familiar heat spread through his veins, itching—waiting to be set free. "Fucking shit…" why was he aroused just thinking about her? He grounded out another curse before his fist connected with a nearby wall. That had to be it. He was only lusting after a woman he wanted to fuck senseless and then leave her be, a woman that belonged to his brother. Sasuke felt his chest constrict painfully.

"Oi Teme you ok?"

He shrugged off Naruto's hand off his shoulder and continued walking out of the bustling airport. He could hear the blonde calling after him and Kiba hurrying after them.

It was when his trained eyes caught something pink did he stop.

"…Sakura-chan?" Naruto gaped at the poster alongside the small airport shopping center. It was a poster advertising a new clothing line called 'SAI' and she was posing almost as if she were embarrassed that she was taking a picture with the way a small blush coated her cheeks.

Naruto's blue eyes fell on his silent best friend. He was about to say something when Sasuke stalked off and out of the airport.

"Damn is that Sakura-chan?" whistled Kiba, but then let out a curse at the painful slap he received upside his head "What the fuck Naruto?!"

But the blonde had already started walking off, dialing his perverted uncle's number. A man who might without a doubt know why Sakura-chan was suddenly posing in a poster.

**...**

…

…

_She blew lightly on the warm tea Sasuke had prepared for her_

_On his mother's instructions. _

_And her eyes landed on his boyfriend who was sitting beside her_

_Silently reading a book._

…

"_Sasuke-kun?"_

_His dark eyes glanced at her _

_Before going back to his book "Hn?"_

…

…

"_Don't you miss him?"_

_She felt him staring, wondering what she was taking about,_

_When he followed her line of vision._

_She had been staring at the only_

_Picture he had of him and his brother._

"…"

"_Tell me the truth Sasuke-kun."_

_He cursed her emerald green eyes that stared straight at him._

_He returned to his reading._

_And she waited patiently taking a sip of her tea._

…

…

"_Ah."_

…

…

…

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Any comments/concerns or encouragements are appreciated! :)**


End file.
